A handheld, electric motor-driven blowing apparatus, in which the drive motor and the control unit of the drive motor are arranged in an inner tube which is arranged centrally in the blowing air flow, is known from U.S. Pat. No. 6,105,206. The cooling air for cooling the drive motor flows upstream of the impeller of the blowing apparatus into the annular space in which flows the working air flow. The drive motor is arranged upstream of the diffuser of the blower of the blowing apparatus with regard to the flow direction in the blower tube. In the case of the arrangement shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,105,206, there is a very long overall length of the blowing apparatus.
WO 2009/144257 A2 shows a leaf vacuum with a drive motor which drives an impeller. The drive motor is arranged downstream of the impeller with regard to the flow direction of the working air flow. Cooling air for cooling the drive motor can be drawn in via a support rib of hollow design which penetrates the annular space and forms a feed passage for cooling air. The feed passage adjoins a cooling air opening of the housing.